


Bagel Dancey Dance

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bagelpocalypse, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagels go dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagel Dancey Dance

**Author's Note:**

> by Adam Bagel (in case you forgot... again)

Bagel Dance

The bagels sat in the bakery, wondering what to do with their bagelly lives. "Let's go to the beach!" suggested Charlie Baglebury. 

"You idgit, if we go into the water, we will get all soggy," Bobby replied, shaking his bagel head.

"How about a trip to the toaster to get ME OUT OF HERE," shouted Adam from the toaster. Everyone had replied "no" to that idea. 

"What about dancing?" Mary Bagel prompted, ruffling Bagel Dean's bagel hair. 

"I think I would enjoy going dancing very much," Bagstiel said, looking around the room for the bagles' reactions. 

"Yes let's go dancing!" said Bagel Sam, thinking of doing something dirty with the Trickster Bagel. After, the unanimous decision of a yes, the bagels crowded all into the Impala, who was actually had a gluten intolerance and was wheezing for the whole duration that the bagels were in her. As the circular pieces of bread, walked into the club, a random Gadreel Bagel came along to say, "No one is as good of a dancer as me and Balthabagel tangoing!" 

To that, Gabriel replied,"No Gadreel Bagel, you haven't seen me and my Sammy Bagel do our salsa dance." Sam and Gabriel began to do the salsa, but midway through, they just started to make out with their bagelly mouths and Mary Bagel videotaped for the memory montage that she was making.

Gadreel bagel laughed and said,"Ha! This proves that me and my Balthabagel are far better dancers than any other bagels!"

"Is that so?" Bagstiel said, deadpan, and grabbed Bagel Dean by his bagel hips and began to start grinding on him.

Then, Bagel god appeared and said, "My Bagel of Thursday! You are sinning! But you look so good doing it..." God blushed, ashamed at the dirty thoughts he was having. 

Then, Scrobagel Crowley appeared behind Bobby and they both started to twerk which enraptured God. God could no longer contain himself, he started to grind against Kevin Freakin' Bagel, to which he grinded back with his bagelly self. 

Everyone in the club was eventually doing some very dirty things. Each bagel had been consumed by lust, even God, when Lucifer arrived. 

"HOLY HELL," he screamed, no one was sure if he was surprised at what was going on or if her was just talking about Dean and Bagstiel. 

**THE END-** moral of the story is that the bagels cannot control themselves when dancing


End file.
